Silent Heart
by kim yoome
Summary: "I love You more than words can say." -LadyCh
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's POV**

Entah aku yang terlalu di butakan cinta ataukah aku terlalu bodoh memilih dia menjadi kekasihku. Aku muak, dia terus menyakitiku. Aku ingin melarikan diri ! Bebas ! Baru aku sadari, selama ini aku hanya di jadikan budaknya saja. Tapi aku rela, karena aku cinta padanya. Oh Tuhan.. Tolong aku.. Buang rasa cinta ini jauh-jauh..

"Claire !" Kai membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Aku tahu dia pasti mabuk.

"Kai, sudah ku bilang jangan minum-minum lagi.." Pintaku memelas.

"Hahaha.. Memangnya kau ini siapa? Berhenti menceramahiku! Kau bukan ibuku sayang.. Hik!" Kai mulai berjalan sempoyongan. Laki-laki yang sedang di pengaruhi alkohol ini adalah kekasihku. Aku mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkan padanya, "Minumlah Kai."

Dia memasang tampang cemberut, "Claire sayang, aku tidak mau minum ini.. Hik! Aku mau.. Hik! _Wine_.."

"_Wine_nya sudah habis." Ucapku pelan seperti berbisik.

"Ohh.. Hik! Kalau begitu, belikan aku yang baru.."

"Tidak." Tolakku tegas. Aku sedih sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Sebelum pacaran dengannya, dia Kai yang baik, bekerja dengan giat. Tapi setelah sebulan hubungan kami, Kai mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

Kai berdiri, dia menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Aku meringis.

**Normal POV**

"Hik! Berani-beraninya kau membantah perintahku! Dasar perempuan tak tau diri!" Kai memukul wajah Claire dan mendorong tubuh Claire ke lantai yang kayu berwarna coklat yang keras. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan mengelus-ngelus wajahnya yang merah akibat hantaman Kai. Dia tidak bisa melawan, kekuatan Kai jauh lebih besar, Claire tidak ingin membuat pemuda berkulit hitam itu marah dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Ku ulangi lagi perkataanku! Hik! Cepat pergi ke Aja _winery_ dan belikan aku sebotol.. _Wine_."

Claire tidak menolak, dia tidak ingin di pukuli lagi, lebih baik dia segera pergi mengabulkan permintaan laki-laki yang sedang hilang kesadaran ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Claire tahu Aja _winery_ sudah tutup 4 jam yang lalu. Apalagi jika Manna melihat keadaannya seperti ini, berita tentangnya pasti akan tersebar ke seluruh pelosok _Mineral_ _village_ besok pagi. Claire tidak ingin pulang kembali ke rumahnya, dia ingin pergi jauh, enyah dari Kai. Tapi rasa cinta membuatnya rela menjadi budak Kai. Tanpa di sadari kakinya telah membawa Claire berdiri di depan pintu Aja _winery_.

Tok tok tok!

Dengan mantap Claire mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, siapa malam-malam begini? Padahal aku baru saja menutup mata."

Dari balik pintu omelan Manna mulai terdengar hingga suaranya semakin dekat di pintu.

"Claire? Ada a.. Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau habis di pukuli? Siapa? Pencuri? Perampok? Tidak.. Tidak.. Desa ini aman." Manna mengoceh panjang lebar, "Duke! Cepat kemari. Claire ayo masuk."

Claire tersenyum kecut, dia masuk ke rumah Manna dengan sungkan, "Eng.. Aku tidak apa-apa Manna, aku hanya jatuh di.. Em.. Ladang, dan wajahku terbentur batu.."

Duke turun dari lantai dua dengan mengenakan piyamanya, "Ada apa Manna? Oh! Claire, tumben kau datang berkunjung malam-malam." Duke terdiam sesaat, cahaya lampu ruang tamunya yang berwarna kuning tidak dapat menyamarkan memar di wajah Claire. "Kenapa wajahmu nak?"

"Ehmm.. Duke, Manna, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ini hanya luka karena jatuh. Oh ya, aku ke sini ingin membeli _wine_."

"Membeli _wine_? Malam-malam begini? Kau minum-minum Claire?" Tanya Manna.

"Eh.. Tidak, aku sedang mencoba resep dan aku lupa kalau _wine_ku habis."

Duke dan Manna saling berpandangan, lalu menatap Claire curiga.

"Tapi, kau kan bisa datang kemari besok pagi. Bukannya terganggu, tapi alasanmu tidak masuk akal Claire. Ada apa?" Duke melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Claire mulai merasa risih, dia tidak mau menceritakan masalah ini pada Duke dan Manna. "Maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin membeli _wine_, lalu aku akan pulang." Ujar Claire dengan nada tidak suka, dia tidak bermaksud begitu tapi lebih baik dia cepat mengakhiri obrolan ini.

Manna dan Duke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya Manna berdiri dan mengambil _wine_ dari lemarinya.

"Ini Claire."

Claire menyerahkan uang dan pamit pada mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu kalian."

...

Claire membuka pintu rumahnya. Mata birunya tertuju pada Kai yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ini.." Claire menyodorkan _wine_ pada Kai.

"Ah.. Terima kasih sayang." Kai bangkit dengan perlahan dan memegang pipi Claire yang merah. "Maaf. Aku kesal tadi, kau tidak menuruti ucapanku. Sakit?"

Claire mengangguk tidak berdaya. Kai masih mabuk. Pemuda berikat kepala ungu itu mengelus wajah Claire dan mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu, mendekapnya sebentar lalu meninggalkan Claire yang tertunduk sedih. Kai menenggak _wine_ yang di berikan Claire dan pergi begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya sosok Kai hilang di balik pintu.

"Kaaaaii..." Claire meneriakkan nama kekasihnya dengan pelan dan mulai menangis, tangisan yang menyayat hati. Betapa dia merindukan Kai yang mengecupnya dengan lembut seperti tadi, Kai yang tidak mabuk-mabukkan, dan Kai yang tidak mengasarinya. Claire menutup wajahnya dan menangis hingga tertidur lelap.

**To be continued.**

...

Tadaaa! Fanfic ke-3 dari Lady untuk harvest moon tercinta. (ʃƪ˘˘ﻬ)~

Sudah lama Lady ga nulis, di karenakan satu dan lain hal, *ayosambuteke!*(`▽´)

Mulai dari ga ada ide yg nyantol, malas ngetik, dan kesibukan sbg MABA *tepuktangan*, UTS dan UAS yg menguras emosi, pikiran, dan tenaga dalam. (`▽´)-σ *radalebay*

Kalo ceritanya ga nyambung ato elek, komen yaa. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. \(´▽`)/

NB: tunggu episode lanjutannya eaa. Kamsahamnidaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Kicauan burung membangunkan Claire dari tidurnya, mengingatkan dia akan rutinitas dan kewajibannya sebagai petani. Claire mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, menangis hampir semalaman membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas-malasan, ingin rasanya dia tidur seharian, tapi wajah-wajah ternaknya yang begitu lucu dan memelas menghantui pikirannya, membuat dia tak tega membiarkan mereka terlantar dan kelaparan.

'07.30, ah.. _Overslept_.' Batin Claire, dia merengut, merasa dirinya gadis yang terlalu malang. Hanya karena seorang Kai, dia jadi seperti ini. Claire yang kebetulan melewati cermin ketika hendak ke kamar mandi, memandang tubuh dan wajahnya dari pantulan benda itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sembab, memar yang kini membiru menghiasi wajah cantiknya, malang sekali.. Seperti gadis yang baru saja di putuskan dan di hajar oleh pacarnya yang seorang psikopat. Sakit hati mulai menjalari dada Claire, kenapa dia di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Kai? Meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk yang mungkin saja membuat Kai tidak berpikir jernih dan labil, tapi dia tidak mungkin sekejam ini bukan?

Claire membuang muka, segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Berharap pancuran air hangat dapat menghilangkan sakit di dadanya, walau setitik. Setelah puas menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya, Claire membuat sepotong _sandwich_ untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai kelaparan. Segera ia menghabiskan sarapan dan menyeruput segelas _grape juice_, lalu mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang petani.

Claire sedang menaburkan bibit ke atas tanah yang baru saja di cangkulnya saat dia menengok ke arah seorang pemuda berbandana ungu melangkah masuk ke perkebunannya.

"Yo, Claire. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Kai dengan santai.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Claire

"Aku ingin meminjam uang lagi, dua puluh ribu _gold_."

Claire melongo, memandangi Kai, mengerjapkan kedua bola mata birunya. "Dua puluh ribu? Aku.. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu Kai."

"Ku mohon sayang. Aku butuh uang itu."

Gadis bernama Claire itu menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, matahari bersinar begitu terik, untung saja Claire mengenakan topi bundar yang terbuat dari jerami, sehingga wajahnya aman dari sengatan terik matahari.

'Dua puluh ribu..' Claire menghela nafas panjang. Uang miliknya hanya tersisa 1.000 G, dari 13.000 G, minggu lalu Kai baru saja meminjam 12.000 G darinya.

"Mana uang yang ku pinjamkan padamu?"

"Eng.. Sudah ku pakai untuk keperluanku yang lain.."

"Keperluan? Mabuk-mabukkan maksudmu?" Sinis Claire. Dia jenuh, Kai seperti memeras dirinya, 'hanya di manfaatkan' pikirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Kai mulai geram.

"Tentu saja aku perlu ikut campur kau meminjam uangku yang entah kau gunakan untuk apa. Dan sekarang ka-"

PLAK!

Claire terbelalak, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tangan Kai melayang dan mendarat di pipinya yang kini memerah. Lengkap sudah, pipi yang biru dan merah.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, kau hanya perlu memberikanku uang." Ucap Kai dingin, lalu meninggalkan perkebunan _McDougard's_. Meninggalkan Claire yang masih terpaku, wajahnya tertunduk menatap ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Air mata mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya, bukan sakit di pipi yang membuat dia menangis, tapi karena kali ini Kai memukulnya dalam keadaan sadar tanpa pengaruh alkohol sama sekali.

'Apakah dia benar-benar tidak sayang padaku?' Claire mulai terisak di tengah ladangnya.

Pipi Claire berdenyut-denyut perih. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya- menyiram tanaman-tanamannya, memberi makan ternak-ternak, Claire kembali ke dalam rumah untuk membasuh kedua pipinya dengan handuk yang di basahi air hangat. Sambil meringis, Claire mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. 'Terlalu lemah!' Rasanya harus ada yang menyelesaikan kekerasan ini, ada penjelasan atas perlakuan Kai. Ya! Harus ada penjelasan. Claire berhenti menyentuh pipinya, dia tiba-tiba berdiri hingga kursinya sedikit mundur. Dengan cepat dia berjalan keluar dari perkebunannya, menuju pantai _Mineral_. Langkahnya terhenti begitu kakinya berpijak pada tangga penghubung _R__ose __S__quare_ dan pantai _M__ineral_, Zack yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai menarik perhatian matanya. Sepertinya bukan perbincangan yang menyenangkan.. Terlihat dari raut wajah Zack, dan Kai hanya membalas dengan cengiran tapi bukan cengiran yang seperti biasa. Segera gadis berambut pirang itu menghampiri Kai, tepat ketika Zack masuk dan membanting pintu rumah tepi pantai miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai, cengiran pemuda itu berubah menjadi ekspresi datar begitu melihat Claire datang menemuinya.

"Ehm.. Eh.. Kau bertengkar dengan Zack?"

Kai menghela napas dengan berat seolah-olah udara di pantai itu menipis, "Masuklah dulu.."

Gadis berambut emas itu mengikuti Kai masuk ke dalam kedai miliknya. Bukan menawarkan minuman atau berbicara dengan Claire, Kai bertingkah seakan tidak ada seorangpun di kedai itu. Dia membereskan peralatan-peralatan masak yang tertampung di bak cuci.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Claire memutuskan berbicara dan melenyapkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kai.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Yang di tanyai tetap pada aktivitas mencuci piring. Gesekan spons pada piring-piring juga suara air mengalir memenuhi ruangan kecil itu, aroma _lime_ sabun menyeruak ke dalam hidung masing-masing.

"Masalah bayar sewa tempat ini." Jawab kekasih Claire singkat

Claire termenung sesaat. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Kai meminjam uang lagi padanya, pikir gadis petani yang sedang duduk manis memandangi Kai yang berkutat di bak cuci.

"Jadi, dua puluh ribu untuk bayar sewa?"

"Hm."

Bola mata biru Claire memandang sekeliling, suasana kedai yang sepi, wallpaper dinding mulai terkelupas di sana-sini. Sejenak kedua orang itu terhanyut dalam kegiatan masing-masing berbalut keheningan tanpa ada satu dua patah kata yang terucap, detik jam dinding beradu dengan bunyi-bunyi piring saling bersahut-sahutan. Ketukan jari Claire di meja membuainya ke dalam lamunan panjang, otaknya mencoba mempertimbangkan mencari sesuatu.

"Kai."

"Mm?"

"Dua puluh ribu itu-"

"Kenapa?"

"Eng.. Aku akan mengumpulkannya." Suara Claire perlahan mengecil, nyaris berbisik,"Untukmu.."

Kai mendongak ke arah Claire, wajahnya sumringah memandang Claire dengan tatapan 'Benar kah?'

"Sungguh?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya ingin memastikan pendengarannya, memastikan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Claire membalas dengan anggukan.

Dengan segera di tinggalkannya piring-piring yang masih tersisa, melepas sarung tangan yang di pakai untuk mencuci dan segera menghampiri Claire. Mengejutkannya dengan pelukan yang tak terduga, membuat rona merah di pipi Claire yang kaget.

"Aku cinta kamu Claire!" Sambil tertawa senang Kai mempererat pelukannya. Tersenyum, Claire tersenyum manis membalas pelukan Kai,"Ya, aku juga."

Perlahan Kai melepas pelukan, berpaling menatap Claire. Senyum yang masih tadi ada pada wajahnya sekarang menghilang. Claire melihat perubahan Kai lantas memiringkan kepalanya, saat hendak bertanya, Kai sudah mengecup pipinya. "Maafkan aku Claire." Kai menunduk, Claire memandangi Kai, tangan mungil milik gadis itu mengelus helai rambut hitam orang yang paling di sayanginya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja."

Kai tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi Claire,"Hari ini makan siang di sini ya. Aku traktir!"

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama-sama saling melepas kepenatan dan kepedihan yang di rasakan, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sakit hati Claire menguap,meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kai mencintainya.

Matahari mulai terbenam, langit _Mineral town_ memerah seiring tenggelamnya sang matahari. Claire membuka pintu kedai Kai, melangkah keluar dan berpamitan. Perasaannya senang bukan main, Kai memperlakukan dia seperti seorang putri! Di manjakan, di perhatikan, membuat dia merasa di sayangi. Gadis petani itu tersenyum senang, bahkan saat melewati ibu-ibu di _Rose Square_, senyum lebar Claire menyapa mereka.

"Lihat wajahnya, seperti memar ya?" Ujar Sasha begitu Claire berjalan meninggalkan mereka, namun sayang suaranya cukup terdengar bagi Claire. Dia memperlambat langkah kakinya, penasaran dengan tanggapan ibu-ibu lain, mengenai gosip dirinya.

"Iya, habis di pukuli siapa ya?" Tanggap Anna,

"Penjahat? Ooh, tidak-tidak, di sini kan ada Harris, pasti aman. Jangan-jangan.."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

Manna tidak menanggapi kedua temannya itu, dia memperhatikan Claire yang masih berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tapi telinganya tetap mendengarkan apa yang di gosipkan teman-temannya itu.

"Di pukuli pacarnya."

Claire menghentikan langkahnya. Terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Sasha, tepat sasaran. Manna dan Anna ikut tekejut.

"Hei-hei! Kau jangan bicara sembarangan ya," Anna memperingatkan.

"Jangan kaget begitu. Kalian kan tahu sendiri Kai seperti apa. Dua tahun lalu dia membawa seorang gadis dari kota dan memesan kamar yang sama dengannya. Doug menolak, tapi dia tetap memaksa, akhirnya Doug sangat kesal, dia bukan laki-laki yang baik!"

Claire tidak pernah dengar cerita itu dari Kai, dia tahu Kai suka menggoda wanita tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka dia seperti itu. Padahal pikirnya Kai dulu orang yang baik. Claire semakin penasaran.

"Dia juga pernah merayu Popuri, bahkan lama menjalin hubungan, meskipun Rick tidak suka pada Kai. Tapi, Popuri tidak memar, maksudku, di pukuli. Bahkan, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang bahagia." Lanjut Sasha.

"Apa mungkin dia tidak menyukai Claire?" Tanya Anna penasaran

"Entahlah," Sasha mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ssh. Aku rasa kurang sopan membicarakan orang lain, lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut campur. Mungkin dia jatuh di ladang." Akhirnya Manna mulai membuka suara tanpa mengungkit-ngungkit masalah Claire yang datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah lebam. Anna dan Sasha mengedip-ngedipkan kedua bola matanya, takjub.

"Manna? Kau demam? Tumben. Biasanya kan kau yang paling suka berbicara masalah begini." Sasha mencoba meraba kening Manna. Manna menjawab dengan gelengan, dia melirik ke arah Claire, tapi Claire sudah pergi.

Claire berjalan dengan cepat, hatinya panas. Entah cemburu merasuki pikirannya, mengapa Kai tega memperlakukannya dengan buruk? Tidak seperti Popuri! Apakah Kai memang tidak menyayanginya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya.

_'Tidak! Kai menyayangiku!'_ Claire berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meratapi dirinya, gosip tentang Popuri.

Claire membanting pintu rumah tepat di belakangnya dan menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Menepis segala pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

_'Kai pasti mencintaiku. Ya! Aku yakin dia sangat mencintaiku!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jadi juga.. *nyekakeringat*

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, atau pasaran, gak jelas, dll

Udh gaada idee.. Huhuhu.. Writernya lagi not-in-the-mood. Pengennya sih buat cerita yang menegangkan plus bikin penasaran seperti-sekalian promosi-ceritanya Arlene Shiramiu! Baca deh fic Gokonnya! Di fandom Naruto, muantap puollll! Di jamin bakal terhanyut dlm ceritanya! Bikin penasaran. Pengen buat cerita kyk gitu juga T-T

Jadinya kayak gini, sy hanya ingin cpt2 mengupdate, huaaa!

Thanks buat yg mereview yaa,

Holy-chan, makasih saran dan kritiknyaa, nanti saya kunjungi fic collabnya yaaa :D

Natsu and Hatsu, buat review dan supportnya, huehue, keep reading yaw :3

Review ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mentari pagi mulai terbit menyinari desa Mineral dengan siraman cahaya hangat yang khas. Sebagian penduduk keluar dari tempat perlindungan, memulai kegiatan sehari-hari, mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi keluarga juga untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bermalas-malasan, semua melakukannya dengan hati gembira.

Bahkan Manna dan Duke sudah siap-siap membuka toko mereka.

"Manna, aku akan mengecek _wine_ di _cellar_."

"Oh Duke, kenapa begitu terburu-buru? Bahkan Cliff belum datang."

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin memastikan _wine-wine_ku saja." Pria berambut putih-hitam bernama Duke itu mengecup pipi istrinya, lalu menuju _cellar_.

"Lihat, lihat.. Betapa sayangnya dia pada _wine_, sudah seperti istri kedua saja." Manna merengut, dan tentu saja tanpa di dengar Duke.

.

.

.

Jejeran botol-botol _wine_ memenuhi rak-rak, tidak menyisakan satu ruang pun yang kosong. Aroma manisnya menggelitik hidung, Duke sangat suka berdiam di_cellar_, menghitung botol-botol, kadang melap atau membersihkan botol-botol kesayangannya itu.

KLEK!

Suara pintu dari lantai atas membuat Duke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah tangga. _Cellar_ Duke ada dua tingkat, lantai 1 dan ruang bawah tanah, tempat penyimpanan botol-botol_ wine_. Lantai 1 lebih di gunakan untuk penyimpanan _bar__r__el-bar__r__el_ anggur musim gugur usai panen.

"Pagi Cliff!" Sapa Duke lalu kembali mengamati tiap botol _wine_ sambil bersenandung kecil. Yang di sapa membungkuk kecil pada tuannya.

"Kemarilah, bantu aku menyusun botol-botol ini."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan segera menuruti petintah Duke. Sebentar saja, Cliff sudah mengamati tutup botol _wine_ yang berwarna-warni, mengeluarkan dari tempatnya, mencari botol sejenis, lalu meletakkan botol itu dengan hati-hati. Dentingan saat benda itu di letakkan mengalun merdu, senandung Duke tidak mau kalah. Pria yang mengenakan _vest_ ungu itu mengakhiri aktivitasnya,

"Cliff, ayo kita panen anggur. Ahh, musim gugur memang sangat menyenangkan!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi mereka menuju ke ladang anggur. Angin musim gugur menerpa kulit juga rambut Cliff yang panjang begitu ia keluar dari _cellar_, membelai seakan meminta perhatian dari pemuda berparas tampan itu. Duke mulai memetik anggur-anggur yang merekah sempurna, meletakannya dalam keranjang. Cliff segera membantu Duke, melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Mereka melakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang, hingga matahari tepat di atas ubun-ubun, bersinar redup dari balik awan putih yang berarak menuju utara. Suara teriakan yang nyaring menghentikan kegiatan mereka,

"Duke, Cliff! Waktunya makan siang!" Manna mengingatkan.

Pria paruh baya bernama Duke itu menyeka sebutir keringat di dahinya,"Ayo Cliff."

Cliff membalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

Hidangan Manna sungguh menggoda, bau _curry_ kesukaan Cliff menyeruak di seluruh ruang makan. Berbagai hidangan di letakkan di atas meja, _curry rice, miso soup_, dan terakhir Manna meletakkan hidangan pencuci mulut. Sebagai kepala keluarga, Duke memimpin doa. Cliff memang bukan anak mereka, tapi sudah di anggap seperti darah-daging sendiri, semenjak kepergian Aja yang meninggalkan kedua orangtua kandungnya, pergi menikahi pria di luar _Mineral_ dengan mengirimkan kabar yang terbatas. Terakhir surat dari Aja datang 5 tahun yang lalu, sampai saat ini belum ada satu kabar pun darinya.

Manna menuangkan air mineral pada gelas Duke yang kosong,"Sayang, kemarin aku bertemu Claire di _Rose Square._ Saat sedang berkumpul dengan Sasha dan Anna. Ku rasa dia usai mengunjungi Kai." Wanita keibuan itu mulai mengoceh, kebiasaan lama yang sulit di hilangkan,"Dan kau tahu? Sepertinya dia mendapat memar baru di wajahnya."

"Lalu?" Tanya Duke tanpa menunjukkan hasrat keingin-tahuannya.

"Sasha bilang, itu bekas pukulan," istri Duke melanjutkan dengan _antusiasme_ yang tinggi,"Dan kau tahu siapa yang memukul?"

Duke menyendok_ miso soup_nya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Katanya yang memukul Claire itu Kai. Apa kau tidak merasa janggal sayang? Tidak mungkin Claire jatuh di ladang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak membenarkan perkataan Sasha," terhenti sejenak, istri Duke itu menarik napas panjang untuk mengisi paru-parunya, juga tidak lupa menyuap masuk_ curry rice_nya yang perlahan dingin,"Taphi.. Mh.. Rhashanya hadha bhenarnyha jugha.."

Sang suami hanya menggeleng-geleng,"Kalaupun benar, kita tidak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka."

Sedangkan Cliff sedaritadi memerhatikan kedua pasangan itu dengan penasaran, matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang naik-turun.

'Siapa itu Claire? Wanita malang macam apa, hingga di pukuli seperti itu oleh pacarnya?'

Paham maksud Cliff, Duke menjelaskan,"Aah.. Kau tidak mengenal Claire? Dia adalah pemilik kebun _McDougard_ yang baru, pengganti Leonal kakeknya. Dan Kai adalah kekasih Claire, kau pasti mengenal Kai kan? Dia tinggal di penginapan sama denganmu."

Manna menambahkan,"Sekarang Claire sepertinya sedang bermasalah dengan pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Sudahlah, jangan membahas tentang mereka terus! Ayo habiskan makanannya."

Cliff dan Duke saling berpandangan juga saling menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, siapa yang daritadi memulai tentang pembicaraan Claire dan Kai?

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan, Cliff berpamitan pulang. Angin malam terasa menggigit kulitnya yang _minim_ perlindungan, jika ini musim dingin lengannya pasti sudah membeku. Pemuda bergaris rahang tegas itu mengusap-ngusap kedua lengannya, mencoba mengusir rasa dingin di sana. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah haluan, dia tidak konsentrasi lagi pada tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Dua insan di depan Inn mengalihkan perhatian Cliff, sejenak langkahnya terhenti, mengamati pasangan yang tampak sedang bertengkar. Dia memicingkan mata coklat miliknya, berusaha mencari tahu siapa mereka. Dari pengamatan, Cliff tahu siapa pria berbandana ungu itu tapi Cliff tidak mengenal wanita berambut emas dengan hiasan bola mata biru, kulitnya putih mulus seperti porselen, gadis itu layaknya boneka. Pria berkulit hitam yang di kenal Cliff sebagai Kai, teman sekamar di penginapan, mencengkram erat lengan gadis berambut pirang. Merasa kesakitan, dia merintih pelan, mencoba meminimalkan rasa sakit. Cliff merasa tidak tega, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin berlagak pahlawan, memukul Kai dan menyelamatkan Claire lalu jatuh cinta. **Dramatis**! Cinta adalah kata terlarang bagi Cliff.

Perlakuan Kai semakin tidak manusiawi, meneriaki gadisnya dengan nada tinggi, hingga Cliff bisa mendengar sepenggal kata 'Uang'. Tindakan Kai berikutnya sangat tidak di sangka Cliff, dia menarik rambut indah gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Kai.. Jangan.. Ku mohon.." Ujar sang gadis memelas, dia juga terlihat was-was di saksikan orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Kai. Kai tidak memperdulikan, dia siap mengacungkan tangan. Cliff tidak suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, sejenak dia terlihat sedang berpikir, sedetik kemudian dia melesat ke arah penginapan. Bayangan Cliff tertangkap oleh mata Kai, pemuda itu menengok ke arah bayangan itu, sedang si gadis boneka menutup mata hingga bola mata biru miliknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak, jadi dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Cliff. Tapi pada dasarnya pemuda berkulit hitam yang di kenal sebagai Kai itu keras kepala di tambah ia sedang tersulut api, Cliff di acuhkan. Bola mata hitam Kai kembali menatap makhluk indah di hadapannya. Segera Cliff mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dia menggedor-gedor pintu penginapan yang sepertinya terkunci karena sudah hampir larut malam. Tindakan pemuda berkuncir membuat Kai panik, dia yakin semua orang sudah terlelap, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat pertengkaran antara dia dan Claire, tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang di penginapan terbangun, lalu melihat gelagatnya sekarang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila?"

Tidak ingin menanggapi, tindakan menggedor-gedor pintu pun di lanjutkan, hal itu menarik perhatian gadis ber-_overall _biru yang kini menampakkan bola mata biru senada. Mencari siapa pengacau suasana menyedihkan sekaligus penyelamat dirinya secara tidak sengaja.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai menepis tangan Cliff dari pintu,"Itu tidak di kunci!"

Sahutan dari dalam penginapan membuat Kai berdecak kesal, dia lantas masuk dan terdengar memberi penjelasan pada Doug. Sebelum masuk, Cliff melirik sedikit ke arah gadis yang sekarang masih menatap padanya. Senyum tipis melengkung dari bibir Cliff, sepertinya gadis yang baru di selamatkan olehnya kurang bisa beramah-tamah.

'Wanita canggung dan agak kaku.' Pikir pemuda itu.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus di lakukan, Cliff bergerak masuk ke Inn.

"Tunggu!" Tahan gadis yang sibuk menyapu rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan di bibir.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis yang baru saja di selamatkannya, tulus. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, sorot mata tegas memandangi kedua bola mata coklat Cliff. Sempat tertegun, tapi pemuda yang mengenakan baju senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

Pintu kembali merapat menandakan perpisahan mereka.

"Aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya.." Gumam Claire dalam perjalanan pulang. Setidaknya dia ingin tahu identitas pemuda itu, kalau-kalau nanti mereka bertemu lagi, dia ingin membalas budi.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Kai sudah di dalam kamar, dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya, Gray. Tatapan sinis di lemparkan oleh Kai saat Cliff masuk kamar, tapi di acuhkannya. Tidak menunggu lama, Cliff menyamankan diri dalam selimut, meminta kehangatan lebih dari kain tebal itu. Dia berusaha memejamkan mata, mengantarkan dirinya kedalam mimpi, namun perbincangan Kai dan Gray membuat dia tidak bisa memasang telinga, mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dia menolak memberikan uang yang kau minta?" Tanya pemuda bertopi UMA.

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan jumlah yang aku inginkan. Aku butuh uang itu secepatnya untuk membelikan cincin permintaan Popuri. Kalau tidak Popuri bisa ngambek padaku berminggu-minggu." Dengan santai Kai menjawab,

"Kau bilang alasan itu pada Claire?"

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Bisa-bisa dia memutuskanku sebelum aku mendapatkan uang itu. Lagipula, tidak mungkin aku mengaku selingkuh."

Gray terkikik pelan, lalu kemudian mengiba,"Kau jahat sekali, kasihan Claire. Dia mencintaimu, tapi kau memanfaatkan dia. Dan lagi, kau hampir memukulnya untuk kesekian kali. Ckckck."

"Kau ini membela siapa sih? Kalau kau mau ambil saja dia."

"Tentu saja kau. Benar? Dia lumayan cantik. Kau akan menyesal mencampakannya." Gray menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"_I'll not_." Kata terakhir dari Kai, mengakhiri obrolan mengenai Claire.

Perbincangan mereka sedikit membuat Cliff kesal. Kasihan sekali.. Sekarang dia paham cerita tentang Claire dan Kai yang di bawakan Manna siang tadi. Setitik rasa iba terbesit di hatinya, sayang dia cepat menghilangkan rasa itu. Cliff tidak ingin ikut campur, dan dia tidak akan ikut campur dalam kehidupan Claire maupun Kai. Dia setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Duke, jangan ikut campur. Lagipula dia tidak akan bertemu wanita itu lagi, kalaupun bertemu dia akan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa malam ini.

Tapi takdir berkata lain..

**To be continued.**

.

.

.

.

*jengjengjengjeng!*

Ini updatetan saya, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang(tidak)seru. Soalnya gaada ide yang nyantol di kepala author ini -_-

Saya sudah mencoba meminimalkan segala typo2 yang ada,

Karena saya tidak begitu memahami penggunaan dan penempatan kata di-, mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Saya juga mencoba mengurangi penggunaan -nya, tapi kebiasan author susah di hilangkan. I'm so sorry ye. -_-

Mungkin titik-koma yang tidak beraturan, soalnya saya ngetiknya di hape jadi harap di maklumi aja lah.

Sebenarnya kadang ide udah ada, tapi author ga pintar dalam pemilihan kata, jadi susah di ungkapkan dan lama di update. Huhuhu..

Saya hiatus untuk sementara waktu ya, soalnya sudah minggu UAS.. Hikss.. TAT

Special thanks to :

**Princess Nathania**, thanks buat reviewnya

**Ryna Hitsune**, saya jg gak ngerti kenapa Clairenya begini -_-' jadi terbawa suasana. Huahahah, mendramatisir sedikit, saya banyak belajar dari author2 hebat di ini. Terutama fic Gokon di fandom naruto, mengajari saya tata bahasa yang baik dan uhh.. Susah di ungkapkan dengan kata2. :) thanks for review!

**Kiria Sanae**, ini update! Thanks for review! Semoga ch ini gak mengecewakan yah :)

Kritik, saran, dan review di terima :)


	4. Chapter 4

Redup sinar bulan memancar dari luar jendela kamar, mencari celah untuk memancarkan cahaya indahnya ke dalam ruangan, seolah dengan bangga ingin memperlihatkan keanggunannya walau insan di bumi kini tengah terlelap menikmati buaian mimpi. Sayup-sayup lolongan srigala terdengar dari puncak _mother hills_, mengisi kesunyian malam, beradu dengan nyanyian jangkrik serta sepoi angin malam yang sedang menggoyahkan dahan kering pohon untuk menggesek ke permukaan jendela. Dari dalam kamar, desah napas kacau perlahan terdengar, kalimat igauan tak jelas mengalun seperti bisik terlontar melalui bibir seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Peluh keringat membanjiri dahi putihnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendapat mimpi berulang-ulang, mimpi buruk yang terangkai dari memori-memori masa lalu kelam miliknya. Mimpi buruk itu memaksa dia tetap terlelap, tidak mengijinkan pemuda itu membuka mata barang sebentar saja. Dalam mimpi, dia terpaku memandangi seorang anak kecil, anak kecil itu terlihat mirip sekali dengannya, hanya saja dengan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda. Dia menatap anak kecil itu dengan pandangan nanar, lalu semua ingatannya berputar kembali

.

.

.

_**Anak kecil itu terbangun dari tidur. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mungilnya, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatan dalam gelap. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun, namun di saat seperti ini dia selalu mencari ibu untuk menidurkannya kembali. Cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari luar kamar menyusup masuk dari celah bawah pintu, menandakan ibunya mungkin masih berada di ruang tamu. Anak lelaki itu kemudian turun dari ranjang yang agak tinggi bagi anak seumurannya, dan melangkah ke arah pintu.**_

_**"Chris, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Mako, untuk mendampingimu."**_

_**Suara baritone asing tertangkap jelas oleh telinga anak kecil itu, sejenak dia terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Hingga kali ini suara familiar membalas suara itu,**_

_**"Wally, aku... A-aku tidak bisa... Aku masih mencintai Mako..."**_

_**Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu menarik gagang pintu dengan sangat pelan, dia tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, pintu hanya sedikit terbuka. Dari celah itu, sebelah matanya mengawasi kedua orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan,**_

_**"Menikahlah denganku, aku tidak melarang kau mencintai Mako. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mencintaiku juga Chris, seperti aku mencintaimu,"**_

_**Bola mata kecoklatan anak kecil itu terpaku pada sosok wanita yang sekarang mulai terisak, dia tahu siapa itu Chris dan Mako. Itu nama ayah dan ibunya, pria yang berdiri di hadapan ibunya mulai menarik lengan wanita itu, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukan. Sambil mempererat pelukannya, pria itu berbicara lagi,**_

_**"Mako pasti bahagia di alam sana. Dia juga ingin kau bahagia di sini Chris." tangan kekarnya mengusap-usap wajah Chris dengan ibu jari.**_

_**"Oh Wally..." pandangan wanita berusia 28 tahun itu melembut, seolah menemukan kembali kebahagiaan dalam dirinya, matanya mencari-cari ke dalam mata pria itu, dan ia menemukan cinta, pria itu tidak berbohong. Dia membenarkan perkataan Wally, dia harus melanjutkan hidupnya di sini.**_

_**"Tapi..." Wally menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap bola mata Chris,"Aku tidak ingin kau membawa anak-anakmu."**_

_**Chris mengernyitkan dahi, di ikuti anak kecil yang masih menonton kedua orang itu juga.**_

_**"Kau tidak menerima anak-anakku?" tanya Chris tidak percaya.**_

_**"Aku ingin kau melupakan semua masa lalumu, agar kau bisa hidup bahagia kembali. Tinggalkan anak-anakmu, dan lupakan bahwa kau pernah punya anak."**_

_**Penyataan pria bernama Wally itu sukses membuat Chris terkejut, suara deritan pintu membuat dua orang dewasa itu menoleh, kini pintu kamar anak kecil berambut coklat itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan dirinya dengan jelas,**_

_**"Cliff? Kau belum tidur nak?" segera Chris menghampiri anaknya, mencium pipi mungil malaikat kecilnya itu. Mata Cliff kecil mulai berkaca-kaca, dia takut ibunya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sebagai seorang ibu yang memiliki ikatan batin dengan anaknya, Chris mengerti kerisauan hati Cliff.**_

_**"Tenang saja sayang. Ibu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Chris tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan Cliff kecil. Setelah meletakkan Cliff di atas tempat tidur, dia mulai me-nina-bobo-kannya. Sebelum jatuh terlelap, Cliff masih sempat menangkap pembicaraan antara ibunya dan orang asing itu,**_

_**"Pikirkan ulang tentang lamaranku." tukas Wally**_

_**"Pulanglah Wally, aku dan kau butuh istirahat. Akan ku berikan jawabanku secepatnya."**_

.

.

.

.

Cliff terbangun, mimpi itu membuatnya meringis. Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Cliff mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Cliff di ladang anggur, dia masih saja berkutat di sana. Tangannya dengan lihai memetik anggur-anggur tanpa cacat sedikitpun, seperti sudah lama terlatih, padahal baru setahun dia bekerja di sana. Terima kasih pendeta Carter memberitahunya tentang pekerjaan ini di saat dia mulai kehabisan uang. Hampir saja dia mengangkat kaki dari kota _Mineral_. Terhenti sejenak, Cliff menikmati cuaca musim gugur yang menyejukkan. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya, memanjakan pandangannya dengan guratan awan di langit. Namun sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Cliff,

"Jadi, kau bekerja di sini?" tanya gadis berambut pirang, seingat Cliff dia gadis boneka yang kemarin di tolongnya. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Cliff bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, bukan membenci, hanya saja... Dia malas bergaul. Cliff tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya. Gadis itu seakan mengerti, lalu memperkenalkan diri,

"Namaku Claire." Claire menyodorkan tangan, namun di turunkan karena tidak mendapat sambutan dari Cliff. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal.

_'Dingin sekali.'_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Claire mengingat-ngingat,"Ah! Kau anak yang di gereja itu! Aku sempat melihatmu duduk merenung. Ku pikir kau sedang berdoa, jadi aku tidak menemuimu."

Cliff hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

_'Cih! Sombong sekali!'_

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Claire dingin, Cliff hanya mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Kai,"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke selatan? Padahal ini sudah musim gugur." tanya Gray, di sela-sela istirahatnya, dia mengunjungi pantai dan kebetulan bertemu sahabatnya, Kai.

"Tidak apa, ada yang salah?" Kai menjawab tanpa menoleh, mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir. Tikar-tikar sudah di masukkan dalam peti, hanya di gunakan pada musim panas saja.

"Tidak."

"Kai,"

"Hn?"

"Lihat," Gray menepuk pundak Kai, yang mau tak mau membuatnya ikut menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sudah berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Kedatangannya membuat Kai mendecih pelan.

"Kai..." panggilnya, suara gadis itu terdengar lembut di telinga Gray.

"Apa." yang di panggil hanya menjawab dengan ketus. Membuat Claire sedikit kaget.

"Aku.. Membawa uang yang kau minta."

Kai berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri gadis itu. Claire menyerahkan kantungan berwarna coklat berisi kepingan _gold_. Itu sejauh pengamatan Gray, belum sempat di berbalik menikmati bentangan laut dan cakrawala, Kai berteriak marah, kerah baju Claire tidak luput dari amarah pemuda itu.

"Kau sebut ini uang? Ini bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan di kedaiku!"

"Ta-tapi Kai, aku sudah berusaha mengumpulkannya. Itu uang terakhir yang ku punya. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak punya uang sama sekali."

Gerakan tangan Kai cepat. Kalau saja dia tidak merasakan punggung juga tangannya menyentuh pasir, Claire pasti tidak sadar tubuhnya baru saja di hempaskan dengan keras. Bersyukur kini dia hanya di hempaskan di atas pasir, bukan tanah dingin dan keras, bisa-bisa punggungnya remuk.

**BRAK!**

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu membanting pintu kedai miliknya. Masih dalam posisi terbaring di atas pasir, Claire menelungkupkan kedua tangan menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Claire mengira suara itu adalah milik Kai, dia menjauhkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya, melihat apakah benar itu Kai? Dia berharap Kai keluar meminta maaf, menyesali tindakannya. Namun, Claire pantas kecewa mendapatkan suara itu berasal dari Gray. Betapa bodohnya dia tidak mengenali suara kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku... Baik-baik saja. Di sini nyaman." ucap Claire malu-malu, gadis itu lupa akan keberadaan Gray, pasti Gray mengutuki kemalangannya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Claire. Gray mengulurkan tangan, membuat mata biru Claire sedikit membulat. Untuk sesaat dia tidak mengerti maksud uluran itu, cukup lama menerjemahkan, Claire menyambut uluran tangan Gray.

_'Kecil sekali tangannya,'_ dalam hati Gray membatin,

Kini Claire sudah berdiri melawan gravitasi. Dalam diam, Claire membersihkan baju dari pasir-pasir yang menempel, sedang Gray hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

_'Dia ini kecil sekali. Lengannya kurus begitu. Apa dia tidak pernah makan?'_

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk lengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya,

_'Pundaknya juga kecil. Setauku pundak Ann lebih lebar daripada ini.'_

Lalu berpindah pada pundak dan kerah bajunya,

_'Gadis ini... Kenapa Kai begitu tega memperlakukan gadis rapuh ini dengan kasar?'_

Dan berikutnya dia berusaha membersihkan bagian punggungnya, lalu...

**BLUSHH!**

Gray memerah, dalam hati dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri,

_'PERVERT!'_

Claire menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, lalu menoleh pada Gray yang sedang memerah.

"Gray? Aku pulang dulu ya," ujarnya sambil menatap Gray keheranan,

"Eh? Ah... Mau ku antar?"

"Umh... Tidak usah, terima kasih." sekilas Claire menengok ke arah kedai Kai, dia lebih berharap kekasihnya sendiri yang mengantarnya pulang, bukan sahabat kekasihnya. "Dah Gray."

"Dah."

Bola mata pemuda bertopi UMA itu mengikuti bayangan Claire, hingga gadis itu makin jauh dan tidak bisa terlihat oleh pandangannya. Gray menatap telapak tangan yang tadi di sentuh Claire. Berbagai perasaan sulit di ungkapkan melintas dalam dada pemuda itu.

"Claire..."

**To be continued...**

Chap 4 up! Maafkan author yang membuat cerita gaje seperti ini. Hikss! (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩ƪ)

Apakah cerita ini seru? Apakah harus di lanjutkan? Saya menanti review, untuk menyemangati saya. Namun apa daya, sepi sekali di sini, huhuuu... Tapi saya senang sudah mendapat review dari yang sudah mereview saya, arigatoo! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

Maafkan segala ke-typo-an yang ada. Segala kesalahan penempatan tanda baca, kesalahan penggunaan di-, dll.

Author sedang mencoba mengurangi kata -nya, dari, yang, dan lain sbgnya, karena menurut author sangat mengulang-ngulang dan tidak enak di baca.

Ini update-an terburu-buru, di karenakan authornya sedang dalam masa UAS yang menyiksa (۳˚Д˚)۳

Chap ini di buat hanya dalam sehari, dan beberapa jam. *beri tepuk tangan untuk saya*

Hohoho..

Saya gregetan pengen buat cerita, soalnya ide ada yang nyantol. Jadilah cerita ini. Padahal author blm belajar! (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩ƪ)

Doakan semua mata kuliah saya lulus! (˘ʃƪ˘)

**Giselle Gionne**, terima kasih sudah memperbanyak review sayaaa. Saya bahagia sekali... Hueee,

1. Kebiasaan saya mengetik (Claire !) Anda tahu itu adalah bentuk ke-alayan saya dlm ber-smsan maupun ber-bbman. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, saya akan lebih teliti lagi :)

2. Saya memang tidak pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa indonesia. Saya bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu elipsis, tapi itu titik2 kan? Saya sudah perbaiki dalam chap ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi Giselle-san (m)(_ _)(m)

3. Ya, itu auto correct. Semoga di chap ini tidak ada kesalahan yang sama, saya sudah mengecek kembali. Entah ada yg luput dr pengamatan sy

4. Saya sudah berusaha mengurangi typo (۳º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀)۳

5. Terimakasih anda menikmati konflik yg saya berikan huehue, sy takut cerita ini kurang memuaskan, :) tapi sy snang giselle-san menikmatinya :)

6. Saya sengaja menulis I'll not, biar apa yaaa... Berasa ada penekanan aja. Hohoho,

7. Sama seperti di atas, saya menggaris miringkannya untuk menekankan kalimat itu, maafkan saya kalau salah.

**2.5.3**, Dia memang gombal, hauhauhau, karena kegombalannya itu saya sengaja menjadikannya makhluk paling hina. 3:) *gak ding, bercanda* soalny tokoh pemuda yang lain kurang bisa di jadikan antagonis. Hoho. Maafkan kekurangan saya dalam penempatan di-, saya rasa di chap ini ada banyak, maafkan (۳º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀)۳. Chap berikutnya sy akan berusaha mengurangi kesalahan. Terimakasih (ʃƪ˘˘ﻬ)~ doakan sayaaa berhasil melewati badai iniii.. (۳˚Д˚)۳

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Maaf kepanjangan, hehe

Review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Claire memerah susu sapi dengan riang, tidak henti-hentinya ia bersenandung. Doug, pemilik _Inn_ sekaligus ayah Ann dan Gray memesan berbotol-botol susu dari sapi peternakan _McDougard_. _Inn_ sedang kehabisan stok susu, yang artinya _fresh milk_ tidak akan muncul dalam buku menu jika tidak ada susu segar dalam lemari pendingin, begitu pula dengan menu-menu lain yang menggunakan susu sebagai bahan dasar. Ketika Doug mendatangi Claire untuk memesan susu sapi dalam jumlah banyak yang sempat membuat gadis itu tertegun, Claire dengan senang hati menerimanya, dia akan menerima uang banyak! Sapi-sapi _McDougard_ sudah terkenal di seluruh pelosok _Mineral_ akan kualitas terbaiknya, sapi-sapi itu juga sudah memenangkan banyak medali emas dalam _Cow Festival _yang di adakan tiap tahun. Claire menyeka peluh di pinggir wajah, kegiatan memerah susu sudah selesai. Sekarang dia harus memutar otak, memikirkan cara membawa semua botol-botol susu itu. Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, Boo- anjing Claire menyalak di luar kandang, pertanda ada pengunjung datang, bel alami huh?

Claire keluar dari kandang ternak, mendapati sesosok pria berjaket krem mengintip jendela rumahnya.

"Mencariku?" suara Claire mengejutkan pemuda itu. Dia menoleh pada gadis pirang yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya, dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri,

_'Hebat Gray! Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang intip? Geez. Claire akan menganggapmu aneh sekarang.'_

"Ehn... _Ano_... Umh... Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku... Mengetuk dan tidak ada jawaban, ku pikir... Kau tidak mendengar..." Gray menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rumah Claire.

Tingkah laku pemuda berambut oranye itu membuat Claire terkikik geli, dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di udara,"Aa. Tenang saja Gray, aku tidak menganggapmu sedang mengintip. Ada apa mencariku?"

"Ayah menyuruhku datang membantu," ujar Gray masih sedikit gugup karena kejadian tadi.

"Syukurlah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mengangkut botol-botol itu sendiri!" gadis itu menjambak sedikit rambut pirangnya untuk menambah kesan frustasi, Gray hanya tertawa pelan. Mereka melangkah masuk ke kandang sapi,

"Ini... Susu?" tukas Gray takjub begitu melihat jejeran botol-botol susu tersusun rapi dalam kotak kayu.

"Hn. Apa terlihat seperti _relax tea_?" pemilik ternak itu memberi pandangan oh-ayolah-Gray,

"Maksudku... Banyak sekali... Aku tidak yakin kita berdua bisa mengangkut semua, sekaligus,"

"Mungkin beberapa bisa muat di ranselku, selebihnya kau yang bawa,"

Gray mengangguk, kedua orang itu mulai bekerja, tidak ingin membuang waktu, susu-susu itu harus tiba sebelum jam makan siang. Claire memindahkan botol-botol itu dari kotak ke dalam ranselnya.

"Hup!" ransel Claire yang di penuhi botol sangat berat, membuat dia terhuyung ke belakang begitu menaruh benda itu di atas punggungnya. Dengan sigap, pemuda bernama Gray menahan badan Claire,"Biar aku saja yang bawa ranselmu,"

Claire mengangguk, benda itu bisa saja mematahkan tulang-tulang punggungnya. Claire hanya mengangkut kotak dengan beberapa botol susu, tidak terlalu berat. Setelah semua sudah di bereskan, mereka berjalan menuju Inn, dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Claire memulai percakapan,"Kau tidak ke _blacksmith_?"

"Aku? Ayah sudah memberitahu kakek kalau aku akan membantumu."

"Oh..." Lalu kembali hening,"Kai sedang apa?"

"Waktu aku ke kebunmu, dia sedang tidur."

"Oh..." senyum memancar dari wajah Claire, dia bisa bertemu Kai hari ini.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota _Mineral_ sedang lengang, penduduk yang sedang bekerja pasti sedang istirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk makan siang. Awan kelabu berkumpul di atas langit _Mineral_, berdesak-desakan dan saling tumpang tindih, tidak ada sinar matahari. Mereka sudah hampir sampai, papan nama _Aja's Winery_ menyita perhatian Claire, bola mata birunya segera mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut cokelat di ladang anggur.

"Mencari siapa?" Gray ikut mencari-cari ke arah ladang anggur,

"Eh? Ah, tidak, bukan siapa-siapa." Claire mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Cliff?"

"Heh?"

"Kau mencari Cliff?"

"Cliff? Siapa?" alis Claire naik-turun, dia kebingungan.

"Kau mencari orang yang biasa bekerja di ladang itu kan?"

"Namanya Cliff?" Claire mengabaikan pertanyaan Gray.

"Hn. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Claire menggelengkan kepala lalu tidak ada tanggapan, mereka kembali diam. Sesampainya di _Inn_, Claire dan Gray meletakkan botol-botol di dapur.

"Terima kasih banyak Claire. Tamu-tamu sudah menunggu makanan mereka. Syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu. Kau duduklah dulu di luar, aku siapkan makanan untuk pelangganku, lalu aku akan membayar upahmu."

"Ya, paman Doug." gadis petani itu tersenyum dan keluar dari dapur, mengambil tempat di salah satu meja kosong, di pojok ruangan. Sambil menopang kedua dagu, bola mata gadis itu mengintai sekitarnya, kemudian mengikuti arus lalu-lalang pengunjung _Inn_. Matanya mendapati pemuda berkuncir yang tampak familiar, pemuda itu tertawa senang ketika Ann mengantar makanan di mejanya, gadis berkepang itu terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu, mungkin lelucon?

Aneh sekali, kenapa pemuda itu sangat dingin terhadapnya, padahal dia bisa tertawa lepas pada orang lain. Apakah dia memang tidak suka terhadap orang asing?

Sesaat mata Claire beradu dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu, namun Claire segera memalingkan muka.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Claire mengeluarkan senyumnya,"_Apple __p__ie_ dan _fresh milk_,"

"Segera datang," ujar pemuda berambut oranye sambil mengangkat sedikit topinya,

Selang berapa lama kemudian Gray datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan Claire. Lalu pemuda itu kembali di sibukkan oleh pengunjung-pengunjung _Inn_ yang kelaparan. Gadis itu menyantap nikmat hidangan di hadapannya. Para pengunjung satu per satu mulai meninggalkan _Inn_ dengan perut kenyang.

"Claire," panggil Doug dari meja kasir, tangannya ikut goyang memanggil-manggil Claire yang lalu berjalan mendekat. Pria berumur itu memberikan sekantung _gold_ pada Claire. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus, uang sebanyak itu bisa di gunakan untuk membenahi kebunnya, juga untuk makanan ternak. Perasaannya senang bukan main, bagaimana tidak? Jerih payahnya selama ini di hargai dan menghasilkan sesuatu. Dari kejauhan, sepasang bola mata berwarna gelap mengamati sosok yang sedang asik bercengkrama dari atas.

"Ah, paman, aku mau bayar makanku,"

"_Apple pie dan fresh milk_... Semuanya 650 G."

"Ini. Terima kasih paman!" ucap Claire dengan riang. Ia kembali ke meja dan melahap sisa makan siangnya. Saat ini kepalanya di penuhi bermacam-macam hal, dengan tidak sabar Claire merencanakan perluasan kandang sapi, membeli pakan ternak, dan hal-hal lain yang penting, sampai bayangan Kai terlintas. Tidak, Kai tidak boleh tau tentang ini, masih banyak hal penting yang harus di utamakan. Dengan segera di masukannya kantung berisikan _gold_ di dalam ransel.

"Hai sayang, ku lihat kau baru saja mendapat berkah?"

Padahal sesaat yang lalu, ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan Kai, tapi sekarang Claire merutuki dirinya. Mengingat ternak-ternaknya masih membutuhkan kehidupan, ladang yang perlu di benahi dan di berikan perawatan, serta memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya, seharusnya dia segera pergi begitu menerima upah, salahkan otaknya yang bekerja lebih lambat hari ini. Claire menghadap ke asal suara dengan sangat terkejut. Kai sudah duduk manis di hadapannya, pemuda itu mengambil segelas susu segar miliknya, dalam hitungan detik cairan berwarna putih itu sudah hilang dari dalam tempatnya. Kai menikmati sisa-sisa susu di pinggiran bibirnya, lidahnya menelusuri jejak-jejak yang di tinggalkan cairan putih itu.

"Kai..."

"Kau tidak membagikan berkahmu padaku?"

"Aku... Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti penagih utang?" kali ini Claire mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Heh. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku?"

"Ya, tapi... Aku butuh uang ini..."

"Kau sudah berani mengingkari janji rupanya... Heh," Kai mendengus kesal.

"Kai... Aku..."

"Serahkan padaku,"

"Tidak,"

"Serahkan!" Kai menaikkan suaranya,

"Kai!" Pekik Claire panik karena sebagian orang yang masih tinggal di _Inn_ mulai menatap ke arah mereka, begitu pula Ann dan Doug.

"Serahkan padaku!" kini pemuda berkulit hitam itu maju, dia menarik kerah Claire dengan kasar, sedang yang di tarik hanya pasrah, memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata dengan erat.

"Hei!" sebuah tangan besar khas seorang pria menepis tangan Kai yang tengah mencengkram Claire,"Apa kau tidak tahu cara memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik?"

"Cih! Kau ini di pihak siapa!"

"Aku tidak suka caramu memperlakukan seorang wanita! Apalagi dia ini kekasihmu sendiri Kai!" suara _baritone_ sedang berbicara dengan nada tak kalah tinggi dari Kai. Suasana _Inn_ hening seketika, semua mata tertuju pada dua pemuda yang kini saling berpandangan. Claire hanya bisa menahan napas, dia membalikkan wajahnya, kini di lihatnya Gray berdiri seolah-olah melindungi dia dari Kai.

"Minggir," ancam Kai

"Tidak," balas Gray

Dua orang itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak ada yang melerai mereka berdua, yang lain seperti menikmati suguhan adegan drama. Bahkan seorang Cliff hanya mampu melongo, peristiwa itu membuatnya _Déjà vu_ saat menolong Claire.

"Cih! Kita belum selesai Claire," kata-kata terakhir dari Kai sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Bola mata biru milik Gray mengikuti sosok Kai hingga pemuda itu menghilang di lantai atas, kemudian berbalik pada Claire. Wajahnya melunak,"Kau tak apa?"

"Ah! Eng.. Ya, aku baik-baik saja," Claire mengeluarkan senyum paksa. "Ku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang,"

"Aku antar,"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu repot-repot Gray, aku bisa sendiri." tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Claire segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Sungguh ia sangat malu, dia sudah kehilangan muka untuk kembali ke _Inn_ lagi. Mungkin dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di sana untuk waktu lama, dan rasanya dia perlu menulikan telinga karena ibu-ibu yang hobi bergosip akan menjadikannya sebagai topik utama. Orang-orang kembali tersadar begitu pintu menutup, tayangan drama gratisan sudah berakhir meskipun separuh masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Ann mengangkat nampan berisikan piring-piring kotor,"Kasihan sekali Claire." gumamnya pada Cliff lalu di balas dengan angkat bahu dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kai duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Sesekali dia mendengus kesal. Gray membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, hingga pintu itu nyaris bertemu dengan dinding.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sama seperti caranya membuka pintu, Gray bertanya dengan kasar,

"Kau yang pikir apa yang tadi kau lakukan? Membelanya? Heh, yang benar saja? Bukannya kau di pihakku?"

"Dia kekasihmu! Kau mempermalukannya di hadapan banyak orang!"

Kai terdiam sejenak, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum meremehkan,"Ya, dia kekasihku, dan kau sahabatku. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membela kekasih sahabatmu? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau tidak keberatan dengan sikapku padanya?"

Gray tidak membalas,

"Ah... Jangan-jangan kau menganggap serius ucapanku? Mengambil kekasih sahabat eh?"

"Berhenti memerasnya, dan berhenti menyelingkuhinya. Kau hanya membuatnya semakin menderita,"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Popuri begitu saja," lagi-lagi Kai memberikan sebuah senyuman, namun bukan senyum meremehkan, tapi lebih menjurus ke senyuman penuh arti,"Aku harus menepati janji,"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyerahkan Claire padamu, tapi tidak gratis, kau harus membelinya," Kai menyeringai licik,

Pemuda bertopi _UMA_ itu memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya,"Ini untukmu, berhenti memeras Claire,"

"Ini bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli sekotak _flour_!" usai menghitung koin-koin di telapak tangannya, Kai mendongak pada Gray dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia merasa di permainkan.

"Aku belum mendapat upah dari ayah, sisanya akan ku serahkan padamu nanti."

"Baiklah jagoan, senang bertransaksi denganmu." Kai menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat, namun di acuhkan sahabat berambut merahnya itu yang dengan sigap berbaring di atas kasur. Kai mengangkat bahu dan ikut naik ke atas kasurnya. Di luar, Cliff tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

_**Cliff kecil terbangun dari tidur lelapnya setelah di tidurkan kembali oleh ibunya semalam, alunan suara merdu ibundanya yang menyanyikan lullaby mampu membuatnya kembali terlelap sampai pagi menjelang. Bocah itu mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Tubuh mungilnya turun dari tempat tidur, tidak ia pedulikan nasehat ibundanya untuk mencuci muka sebelum sarapan, perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta makan. Tujuan utamanya adalah meja makan, ia yakin ibunya pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan enak seperti biasa. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Cliff tidak segera makan, dia mencari-cari sosok wanita paruh baya yang biasanya sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, ini bahkan belum jam seperti biasa ibunya pergi bekerja, tapi ibunya tidak ada di ruang makan. Mungkin ibu sedang di kamar, pikirnya. Dengan susah payah Cliff kecil menaiki kursi yang lebih tinggi darinya, tangan mungil bocah itu berusaha menggapai meja ketika dirinya sedikit berhasil naik ke atas kursi, tanggannya menyentuh sesuatu, seperti secarik kertas yang kini ikut tertarik, bocah kecil itu jatuh terduduk di atas kursi. Cliff menatap kertas itu, bagi anak seumuran Cliff yang belum mengikuti pendidikan dasar tentu tidak bisa membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di atasnya, ia pun tidak sadar memegangi kertas itu terbalik. Dia menganggap kertas itu sebuah sampah, lalu membuangnya, kertas itu berayun-ayun di udara sebelum menyentuh lantai. Cliff kecil kembali pada tujuannya, melahap sarapannya yang sudah berjejer rapi di atas meja.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cahaya mentari pagi merambat masuk melalui celah jendela. Cliff membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan sepasang bola mata cokelat miliknya. Dia mendesah berat, mencoba menyuarakan kesedihan yang ia alami. Berulang kali ia mencoba melupakan masa lalu itu, tapi sesuatu yang buruk itu justru berbalik menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

_Saturday_, akhir pekan yang biasanya di manfaatkan sebagian penduduk mineral untuk beristirahat, entah berlibur atau menutup tokonya, kelihatannya sama saja ya? Salah satunya _Aja's Winery_, perkilangan anggur terkenal se-antero _Mineral_ itu juga menetapkan hari sabtu sebagai hari libur nasional, bagi pemilik dan karyawannya tentu saja. Dan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan bermanfaat, Cliff mendatangi tempat yang sering ia datangi sebelum bekerja di _Aja's Winery_, _Church_. Dengan khusyuk juga penuh hikmad, Cliff berdoa. Dia mendoakan Duke beserta istrinya, dirinya, kota _Mineral_, Claire yang awalnya dia ragu untuk menyebut nama gadis itu tapi bukankah tidak ada salahnya mendoakan orang lain? Dan ibunya, sosok wanita yang begitu ia cintai dan ia rindukan sepenuh hati. Cliff mengakhiri doa dengan helaan napas berat, pikirannya berkecamuk, seperti segala sesuatu yang ia pikirkan berubah menjadi beban yang sangat berat. Terutama ketika mengingat masa-masa lalunya.

"Hai Cliff," sapa Carter ramah, pastor itu benar-benar ramah pada siapapun. Cliff sempat meyakini, bahwa Carter terserang semacam penyakit _syndrom_ yang membuatnya terus menerus tersenyum, bahkan ketika Cliff hampir membakar gereja saat lengah meletakkan lilin-lilin pada tempatnya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Ann, tentang Claire." ujar Carter, Cliff mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi, Ann sering mengantarkan makan siang untuk pastor Carter. Tapi mendengar nama Claire selalu membuatnya, entahlah fokus mungkin?

"Padahal dia gadis yang baik," lanjut Carter,"Dia menerima tawaranku untuk bermain _ocarina_ di _music festival _kemarin. Dan dia juga yang memberikanmu pekerjaan,"

Yah, Claire memang gadis yang baik juga malang. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain _ocarina_, tapi di sanggupkannya demi Carter, sampai-sampai ia berlatih alat musik itu semalaman di gereja. Dia juga yang memberi peke- hey! Apa yang barusan Carter bilang? Memberi pekerjaan? Claire? Cliff menatap Carter penasaran,

"Apa?" tanya pastor muda itu polos,"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Masih pada pendiriannya, Cliff bersikukuh memandangi Carter,

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Claire memberitahukanku untuk memberitahumu bahwa ada lowongan pekerjaan di _Aja_, dia cukup lama memerhatikanmu yang sering berada si di sini tanpa melakukan apapun, di pikirnya kau seorang pengangguran," jelas Carter panjang lebar,"Padahal kau kan membantuku di sini, menjadi asistenku, ya kan? HAHA.. Ha.. Ehem..." tawa Carter terhenti setelah mendapat tatapan malas dari Cliff, meski begitu, Carter tetap tersenyum. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak habis pikir, ternyata Claire selama ini memerhatikannya, gadis boneka itu. Dia merasa sangat berhutang budi padanya, jika bukan karena gadis itu, Cliff tidak akan ada di Mineral sampai hari ini. Hari itu, Cliff memikirkan dengan sangat matang, untuk menjadi pelindung Claire, dan mungkin sekaligus teman?

.

.

.

Satu lagi kertas yang masuk ke tempat sampah. Pemuda berkuncir itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, hingga kini, dia masih bingung mengungkapkan maksudnya di atas selembar kertas putih kosong yang baru dia letakkan di atas meja, kertas yang kesekian kali.

_'Hai, ini aku, yang beberapa waktu lalu kau tegur di ladang anggur Aja. Kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Cliff, Cliff Smith, dan kau Claire kan? Pastor Carter pernah berbicara tentangmu saat kau baru pindah kemari. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku tempo hari, aku tidak bermaksud mendiamkanmu. Aku harap kau memaafkanku. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman? Kalau kau tak keberatan. Baiklah, ku rasa sekian saja, sampai bertemu lain kali.'_

Sekali lagi pemuda itu kembali membaca tulisan tangannya, memastikan tidak ada kosakata yang salah. Lalu dengan mantap ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop, dan kini suratnya siap di kirim.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Claire untuk mengecek kotak suratnya di sore hari, saat seluruh pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Surat tagihan listrik, surat pemberitahuan bibit baru, dan surat untuknya dari Cliff. Cliff? Claire memandangi surat di hadapannya dengan sangat tidak percaya, segera di bawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Menit berikutnya Claire memandang takjub tulisan tangan Cliff yang termasuk rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria. Gadis pirang itu membaca dengan seksama, alisnya berkerut membaca barisan akhir. Semudah ini? Kenapa tidak minta maaf secara langsung? Bukankah awalnya dia yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk berkenalan? Atau jangan-jangan, pemuda bernama Cliff itu hanya mengasihani dirinya karena kejadian di _Inn_ tadi siang? Claire meremas surat dari Cliff hingga membentuk gumpalan dan melemparnya masuk dalam keranjang sampah. Dia mengambil handuk yang tergantung rapi di dinding, siap-siap untuk membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Namun langkahnya terhenti, agak ragu dia berbalik ke arah keranjang sampah, memunguti gumpalan berwarna putih yang baru saja ia lempar semenit lalu,

"Mungkin... Ini bisa jadi awal yang baik?"

.

.

.

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian, kita akan mengunjungi Claire," perintah seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan sedikit uban,

"Kapan?" tanya seorang pemuda bertopi biru,

"Besok. Siap-siaplah."

Perintah pria itu di balas dengan cibiran dari anak gadisnya,"Ayah keras kepala."

**To Be Continued...**

Hei! Hei! Mamen! Author chibi2 ini balik lageeee. Hahaha. Maap baru update T_T

Sungguh rasa malas ini sudah menguasaiku, dan mengendalikan pikiran author ini! Waaaaa!

Juga ide yang menemui jalan buntu,jadi sy tidak tau mau nulis cerita tentang apa. Author sedang mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan konflik dan membuat cerita semakin menegang nantinya.

Mohon maaf, chap2 sebelumnya meminimkan interaksi CliffClaire, semoga chapter ini sudah bisa memuaskan anda2 penggemar pair CliffxClaire yaaa, terima kasih untuk dukungan, review, fave dari anda-anda sekalian, T_T

Maafkan jikalau ada typo dan lain sbgainya,

**Giselle Gionne**, makasih sudah menyemangati saya :* silahkan ikuti terus ceritanya yaa ;) saya suka sekali kritikan-kritikan membangun darimu :)

**Princess Natasha Swan**, gomenn T_T saya sedang di landa UAS yang menyebabkan kegalauan akut, dan dilema antara ingin mengupdate secepatnya dan kemalasan membuat ceritanya. Di sebabkan pula oleh karena seonggok handphone sarana penyaluran cerita ini membuat saya malas mengetik cerita, hahaha, semoga chap ini memuaskan anda :* ClaireCliff akan ada di chap2 selanjutnya, silahkan di tunggu

**DarkFantasia**, iya ni Cliff! Lama banget aksinya! *di tabok cliff* neng, ini maunya Cliff apa Gray toh? -' wkwkwk, makasih, setiap pujian dari anda-anda semua membuat hidung saya bertambah panjang, dan semakin ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini, hahah, :p

Yup, bingo! Excellent! Bravo! Dia mako tale of two towns. Makasih sarannya, semoga chap ini tidak membawa byk typo bgi anda :)

**Tun'z**, terima kasihhh *hughughug sampe keselek ga bisa napas* makasih sudah baca, follow trus ceritanya yaaa :D stay tun'z! *stay tune maksudnya*

**Clary008**, makasihhh :* silahkan ikuti lanjutan ceritanya yaaaa :D

**Harvest Fairy**, makasih buat review di fic saranghamnida yaa :D sbnrny mau di buat cerita, tapi saking malasnya author ini, jadilah yg mungkin kalian akan sebut puisi? Sajak? Rasanya kurang pantas di sebut renungan, apalagi pantun karna tdk bersajak A-B-A-B :p maaf sy balasnya di sini, karna ternyata kamu mengikuti cerita iniii, sy terharuu T_T *getok pake palu* wahh, kamu suka Rick yah? Aku ga begitu suka si, aku jg sbnrny ga suka2 amat sm Cliff, aku sukanya sm Doctor :'D nanti aku buat deh fic DocxClaire, heheh. Follow trus yah crita ini :)

Review!


End file.
